


Too Much

by AutisticWriter



Series: Sickfics [72]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Agender Ultimate Imposter, Anti-shippers don't interact, Belly Rubs, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Ficlet, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Nausea, Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Pain, Scene Gone Wrong, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Under-negotiated Kink, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ibuki wants to feed ‘Byakuya’ until they are stuffed. Unfortunately, they under negotiate their boundaries, leading to the Imposter being pushed past their limits. But at least they have Ibuki, who promises to look after them now they feel ill.





	Too Much

“That’s it, just one more slice and you’ll have eaten the whole thing,” Ibuki says, holding the slice of rich chocolate cake up to the Ultimate Imposter’s lips. “You’re doing so well… you’re awesome, Byakuya!”

As they take another bite of the nice, creamy cake, the Imposter breathes heavily. They sit propped up on Ibuki’s bed, fuller than they have ever been in their life. The Imposter already has a big stomach, but Ibuki… after feeding them non-stop for nearly two hours, she may have found their limit. Their abdomen is incredibly bloated and swollen, their shirt straining around it, and their stomach feels like a rock inside them. And… it hurts.

This was fun at first, but right now… their stomach hurts horribly. They let out a belch, but it doesn’t help.

Eating has never hurt before, and they groan. “Ibuki…”

“Come on, Byakuya, you’re so close… wait, do you need to stop?” she asks, licking chocolate from her fingers.

Something bubbles deep inside their bloated stomach, and they belch again. Nausea starts to prickle through their body, and they groan again.

“Y-Yes.”

“Okay, sure can do!” Ibuki says, as chirpy as always, and she puts the slice down. Without asking or even stopping to speak, Ibuki places a hand on his stomach and pushes down firmly. “There, a belly rub always helps.”

But all the stomach rub does it hurt horribly, putting unbearable pressure on his aching, swollen stomach. Another wave of nausea and they belch loudly, acid burning the back of their throat.

Oh no.

“Ibuki…” they groan, wave after wave of nausea crashing through them.

The pain gets worse and worse, all that food churning inside them.

The Imposter groans, so nauseous they don’t know what to do.

They’re going to throw up.

But Ibuki doesn’t realise anything is wrong. “That’s it,” she says, putting horrific pressure on his gut as she rubs and rubs in a gesture that most people probably find comfortable but to them is just agony. “Just a bit more, and you’ll—”

“No.” They belch again, sweat coating their face. “Please…”

“Byakuya?” Ibuki says, a nervous frown appearing on her face.

“I… I feel awful. I uh—”

And the most humiliating thing happens. Their abused stomach flips, and they retch, vomit filling their mouth. But before either they or Ibuki can do anything, another retch makes them throw up, vomit spilling from their mouth.

It’s humiliating and disgusting and painful, and tears start to leak from their eyes as they empty their overfull stomach, vomiting all over their clothes.

“Oh no, Byakuya, are you okay – sorry, stupid question. Aah, oh, what… oh shit!” Ibuki babbles, overwhelmed and confused. Even though she looks incredibly sick, she stays beside them, rubbing their back as they throw up.

It hurts so much.

The Imposter lets out a wet belch, the pain sending tears cascading down their chubby cheeks.

“Uh…” They try to speak, but instead retch and throw up again.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Byakuya. I, I must’ve pushed you too far.”

“N-No,” the Imposter gasps, their throat hoarse. The wave of puking has ended, but their stomach is still so full. “We… never discussed… my boundaries… or limits… I…”

More bile rises in their throat, their stomach screaming in pain.

And the Imposter just screws their eyes up, unable to do anything but throw up and cry.

\---

When it has finally ended, the Imposter shudders for breath, humiliated and exhausted. Their stomach still hurts pretty badly, but the overwhelming agony has gone. But instead their throat burns and their mouth tastes disgusting. And, of course, they’ve covered in their own vomit.

“Oh, poor Byakuya,” Ibuki says, near tears. “How did we get from a cute kinky scene to this? hey, let me clean you up, and then we’ll have a cuddle. And if your belly still hurts, I can get some meds from Mikan. Is that… okay?”

The Imposter manages a nod, pain still twisting their guts into knots. “That is… fine. I… I’m so very sorry for this.”

“No, it’s my fault,” Ibuki says. “S-Sorry. Come on, let me help.”

And as Ibuki helps the Imposter clean up and then leads them into the shower room, they manage a smile. They might feel like utter shit and have humiliated themself in front of their girlfriend, but… Ibuki is a lovely girl. She cares for them dearly, and she’s here to look after them.

Although they’re not sure if they ever want to try stuffing again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
